


Чаша любви

by Aemilius21, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [85]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Перфекционизм — зло. Даже в исполнении эльфа
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Чаша любви

Эта долина всем была хороша: и водами обильна, и защищена стеной гор и густых лесов, и месторождения мрамора и самоцветов поблизости. Неподалеку проходили торговые пути в Дориат и Хитлум. Прекрасное место, чтобы основать город. Город-надежду, город-мечту, сокрытый от глаз Моргота и всякого зла.

Тургон спешился. За три года он повидал множество земель, но ни одна не устраивала его полностью.

Оглядев долину взором зодчего, он взял палку и отправился искать скрытые от постороннего взора недостатки. Которые не заставили себя ждать: обилие поверхностных вод без возможности оттока заболотило землю. Строить посреди трясины, дышать здешними испарениями — ищите другого дурака!

Оставшаяся четверть земли на первый взгляд годилась для строительства, но Тургон, за три года привыкший к неудачам и к тому, что у всего на свете есть двойное дно (спасибо, Моргот, чтобы тебе за обедом икалось, а ночами снился мастер Феанаро с молотом и кузнечными щипцами), насторожился. Достав из седельной сумки бересту и стержень, он сначала долго вслушивался в звуки земли, а после принялся за расчеты.

Когда все сошлось, Тургон пожелал Морготу увидеть во сне воинство валар во главе с владыкой Намо на тощей белой кляче и с путами в сильных руках. Кто, спрашивается, просил все настолько портить кривыми руками и напихать сюда столько плывунов?

Построишь смотровую башню, чтобы наблюдать за севером, так сначала основание будет оседать дольше положенного, а после, через жалкие десять лет, даст трещину!

Не говоря уж о том, что торговцы рано или поздно прознают о скрытом городе, и разнесут весть по всему Белерианду, и как скоро добежит молва до Моргота?

Охваченный досадой, Тургон пнул камень, попав по едва зажившему пальцу. Зашипев от боли, он пригрозил Северу кулаком:

— Моргот, Моргот, есть хоть что-нибудь в этом мире, чего ты не испортил?!

Никто Тургону не ответил, и только ворона на ближайшем дереве громко каркнула, широко разинув пасть.

— Каррррр!

Умнее было промолчать, но Тургон с детства отличался разговорчивостью и не мог удержать язык за зубами. Особенно когда его распирало.

— Я тебя спрашивал? Ты что, Моргот? А если Моргот, мне за твои художества тебе лапы, клюв и хвост оторвать?

Естественно, Тургон бранил ворону на квэнья, на гладком и спокойном синдарине подходящих слов не нашлось. Ворона что-то поняла и, прежде чем улететь, повернулась к нему задом.

— Каррррррро...

Вероятно, это переводилось, как «сам дурак».

Дурак так дурак.

Будь на его месте Финрод, вот уж кому от рождения досталась и удача, и легкая рука, то давно бы нашел подходящее место и начал строительство. Одна беда, для дела столь ответственного владыка Ульмо выбрал не легкого нравом Финрода, а тяжелого на подъем, въедливого, как ржавчина, основательного Тургона.

Иначе, как объяснить полный тревоги сон, в котором безжалостное пламя пожирало все, созданное руками эльдар, приснившийся ему после охоты? «Ищи, — сказал владыка Ульмо, — ищи место, где руки Моргота не дотянутся до вас, которое выстоит дольше других, где вы сможете жить и творить».

Тургон искал, то и дело выезжая на охоту, с которой привозил всякую мелочь. Множество земель он видел, и со многими достойными синдар и нандор свел знакомство, и постиг многое из того, что не знал...

Приблизило ли это хоть на пядь к цели?

Ни рауга. Было от чего впасть в отчаяние.

Спрятав инструменты в седельную сумку, Тургон отправился дальше. Мысли одолевали его самые невеселые: если так и дальше пойдет, придется отправляться либо в Оссирианд, либо на дальний юг. Выбор скверный, откуда ни глянь. «Залог победы, — говорил отец, — связность между крепостями и отсутствие растянутости линии обороны». Смысл основывать город настолько далеко?

Не раз и не два Тургон представлял, каким должен быть его город, а когда позволяли дела, давал себе волю в рисунках и маленьких скульптурах. Но как творить, когда у тебя нет представления ни о характере почв, ни о месте строительства, ни о том, что его окружает?

Расстроенный и злой, Тургон выехал к большому озеру. Необычайно припекало солнце, хотелось освежиться и наплескаться до посиневших губ и сизого носа. Промерив глубину под скалой, Тургон разделся и нырнул, подняв тучу брызг и напугав здешнюю живность. Он долго плавал, наслаждаясь лёгкостью во всем теле и прохладной водой, стараясь не смеяться над неодобрительными взорами цапель. Глядите, такой длинный, давно взрослый эльда, а плещется, как головастик на мелководье! Тургон поплыл на спине, любуясь небом и облаками. Несмотря на очередную неудачи, ему было хорошо.

Да и как не радоваться, когда силы нолдор крепнут день ото дня, и может статься, однажды они переломят пророчество Намо и сравняют Ангбанд с землей, и посыплют сверху щёлочью и солью, чтобы тьма не пустила корни дальше, отравляя мир вокруг еще сильнее.

На середине озера Тургон остановился и, перевернувшись, быстро ушел на глубину.

На него кто-то смотрел.

Друг или враг?

Меч Тургона остался на берегу, и по-хорошему говоря, он сам себя подставил, и наверняка казался кому-то легкой добычей, но...

Внимание того, кто на него смотрел, было чуждым и одновременно знакомым, полным доверия и почти детского любопытства.

Орки так не смотрели.

Конь Тургона, щиплющий у воды траву, ничуть не волновался.

Выскочив на берег, Тургон схватился за меч. Чужое присутствие исчезло, только насмешливо застрекотали цапли. Не каждый день увидишь короля нолдор, владыку Невраста в чем мать родила, да еще с большим мечом наизготовку. Чего испугался?

— Вас забыл спросить, болтушки, — беззлобно бросил Тургон и оделся. Умывшись, он не удержался и попенял собственному отражению:

— Ты, Владыка Вод, мог бы уже сказать, чего от меня хочешь и где город строить. Куда ни ткнешься — везде Морготова порча.

Порыв ветра плеснул в лицо пригоршню воды. Это могло быть случайностью, а могло — шуткой Ульмо, гораздого в светлые Аманские времена так чудить.

Только ведь и Тургон умел и отвечать, и упираться.

— Место. Дай мне место.

Из волы показалась зеленоватая рука с поднятым указательным пальцем.

— Ну, пошли.

Тургон чуть не шлепнулся на землю, так велико было его удивление.

— Куда?!

Из озера вышла высокая прозрачная фигура с золотистой рыбой в голове.

Очень уж любил владыка Вод пошутить и поставить собеседника в неловкое положение.

— Куда-куда? Место показывать буду, а то тебе, Турукано, вечно все не по нраву. Анайрэ, кстати, передавала привет.

В груди стало тесно от радости и печали. Матушка, хоть и сердилась на отца за то, что он позволил Морготу втянуть себя в Исход, любила их всех по-прежнему.

— А Эленвэ? — Спросил он необычайно тихо для себя.

— Ещё не вышла.

Неужели Валар так злы на них за уход, что не отпускают из Чертогов Мандоса чистейших и достойных? На миг Тургона охватил жгучий стыд и вина, а Ульмо это почувствовал.

— Мандос — не тюрьма, а место исцеления. Ты идешь или нет?

— И...

Тело Ульмо рассыпалось на тысячи сверкающих капель, а затем собралось ручьем, выходящим из озера.

— Идем, — мягко шелестела вода, — я покажу тебе дорогу.

Сказав это, ручеек побежал средь трав и листвы, скрываясь и петляя между деревьев. Тургон вскочил на коня и отправился вслед за сверкающей, прихотливо извивающейся нитью.

Ехать, а потом идти пришлось долго. Сначала в долину Сириона, а после плутать в Окружных Горах. Ручей Ульмо то превращался в реку, то оборачивался болотом, то истончался до паутинки. Теперь он бежал по дну пересохшего русла подземной реки, словно говоря: лезь сюда.

Тургон не жаловался, ведь он сам потребовал помощи.

— Сюда — так сюда.

Из подручных средств он запалил факел и пошел сквозь подземный лаз. На середине пути огонь погас, пришлось полагаться лишь на собственные глаза, осязание и слух. Под конец Тургон потерял всякое терпение.

— Если это шу...

Не договорив: «Она затянулась», Тургон вывалился из подземного хода наружу, и с трудом удержал не то восхищение, не то брань.

Перед ним лежала зеленая чаша долины, окруженная со всех сторон горами, с высоким холмом посередине. Продышавшись от восхищения, Тургон поспешил по тропе к холму, возле которого, он отсюда слышал, звонко пели ручьи.

Это место стоило всего.

— Амон Гварет, я назову тебя Амон Гварет!

— Меч не потеряй, — не удержал дружеской подначки Ульмо, — а то начнется: «Матушка, отец, а мы с Арато потеряли луки»...

А ничего, что им с Финродом тогда едва исполнилось тридцать, они забегались и не успели вернуться домой до смешения света Древ, переполошив родителей и бабушку?

— Мог бы и не напоминать!

Ульмо не удостоил его ответом, сказав напоследок:

— Изучай. Не благодари.

Целую неделю Тургон обшаривал долину вдоль и поперек, цепляясь ко всему, до чего мог дотянуться. К его досаде и радости одновременно место, указанное владыкой Ульмо, ничем не уступало Тириону. Тысячелетия назад здесь было озеро, которое ушло через тот самый подземный ход, слившись после с Сирионом. Почва, конечно, была очень мягкой, но плодородной, и как нельзя лучше подходила для выращивания садов и плодовых деревьев. Холм Амон Гварет Тургона так и вовсе очаровал: более надежная земля была лишь в Амане. А самое главное, Тургону на месте Моргота и в голову бы не пришло искать тайный эльфийский город у себя под носом.

Рядом с холмом лежало небольшое озерцо, и Тургон поклонился воде.

— Спасибо, Владыка.

— Сначала план наметь и основание построй. После — поговорим.

Уходить не хотелось, но ждали дела.

Вернувшись в Виньямар, Тургон, вместо того чтобы засесть за чертежи, взялся рисовать подробнейшую карту. Он так погрузился в работу, что Аредэль не выдержала, сбежала на охоту и притащила с нее орочью башку. На которую Тургон обратил внимание лишь когда запахло гнилостно-сладким. Сестра посадила зеленую, облепленную мухами голову среди их охотничьих трофеев: волков, медведей, кудрявых быков и вепрей. Задушив в себе брезгливость, Тургон уронил эту дрянь в ведро огненной воды, а после приказал слугам перемыть все с щелоком.

Он терпеть не мог запаха мертвечины и едва не вылил содержимое ведра Аредэль на голову. Сестра и Идриль как раз упражнялись в стрельбе.

— Не напрягай так руку, не то...

Тургон молча поставил перед ней ведро с орочьей башкой.

— Это что?!

Аредэль беззаботно обмахивалась белоперой стрелой.

— Напоминание тебе, что жить, вообще-то тоже надо.

— Не смешно.

Идриль, зажатая меж двух огней, старалась не смеяться и не улыбаться, но выходило у нее плохо. Половина шалостей над бедным доверчивым отцом принадлежала ей.

Это все отсутствие материнского воспитания и влияние тети, у которой ветер в голове! И которая с детства любила выводить Тургона из себя.

— Ай, не будь занудой.

Тургон едва не взорвался, но Идриль, мягко улыбнувшись, взяла их обоих под локти.

— Отец, ты нашел, что искал.

Не вопрос, а утверждение. Тургон сразу забыл гнев и досаду и, довольный, кивнул. Арэдель захлопала в ладоши.

— О, неужели случилось страшное, и тебе понравилось хоть что-то! Это стоит отметить! Медвежатина или оленина?

О нет.

— Арельдэ, не начинай. Есть важное дело...

Но сестра уже ловко перемахнула через ограду и велела седлать своего коня:

— Никаких дел, братец! Говорила и говорю: если ты или отец попробуете повесить мне на шею поданных, то я за посажу вам за шиворот голодных крабов с муравьями и не заговорю до Конца Мира! Но!

Сестра уехала под его брань, подняв тучу пыли и смеясь. В досаде Тургон сел на деревянную лестницу. Его так и распирало высказаться, но Идриль, хитрюга, положила голову на плечо и сказала, будто извиняясь:

— Это тетя. Она не безответственная, она просто не хочет править.

— А хочет новые сапоги, доводить до белых глаз сыновей Феанора и носиться по лесам!

— Будто в этом есть что-то плохое. Пойдем, пообедаем, а то, когда ты голодный, от тебя орки разбегаются.

— А когда сытый — нет?

Идриль, конечно, была права. И глупо злиться на Аредэль за то, что она — это она. С переменчивостью ее нрава, как и с шутками, и с вечной сыростью Митрима стоило просто смириться.

К тому же в свое отсутствие Тургон поручал дела либо советникам, либо дочери. Идриль превосходно справлялась, и можно было не сомневаться, что, вернувшись из очередного странствия, найдёшь Виньямар на том же месте! Не говоря уже о том, что Идриль любили и нолдор, и синдар, в ее присутствии затихали споры и наступал мир.

С самого первого дня Идриль вызвалась помогать ему в расчетах и чертежах. Тургон пробовал отвадить дочь, молоденькой девушке, как, к слову, и юноше не стоило поручать ничего серьезного. Пусть веселятся и радуются, поют, танцуют, путешествуют по лесам и охотятся, время ответственности придет потом.

Но Идриль умела упираться не хуже тети.

— Отец, я дочь Тургона-строителя. Я тоже хочу участвовать.

И они говорили, и обсуждали, каким должен быть их город, их будущий дом. Тургон будто вернулся в прошлое, в первый год после их с Эленвэ свадьбы, когда они ждали рождения дочери.

Теперь, глядя на выросшую Идриль, слушая ее мягкую речь и советы, Тургон жалел об одном: что с женой они свидятся нескоро, и не увидит она ни города в горах, ни юности их дочери, ни победы нолдор, о которой мечталось в бесконечной ночи Хэлкараксэ.

«Яблоневый цвет побили холода и град, разметал их безжалостный ветер, погубив бело-розовый дым», — пели осенью синдар под плач дождей. Где ты, Эленвэ?

Говорят, в браке желание близости после рождения детей постепенно исчезает, а ум обращается на другие дела. Может, это и так.

Но чувства Тургона к умершей, к ушедшей день ото дня становились все сильнее, а невозможность быть рядом, разделять жизнь и судьбу, горе и радость на двоих наполняла его тоской.

Да и как жить, и что делать, если сердце твое — чаша любви, которую ты не можешь ни отдать, ни высказать, ни излить, а перед глазами все стоят синие воды и сомкнувшиеся льды той проклятой полыньи?

Зато у него была Идриль — продолжение их с Эленвэ любви.

И был город, пока являющийся в чертежах и неясных снах.

Идриль первой предложила пробовать новые растворы и способы укрепления стен сначала в Виньямаре.

— Ты хорошо придумала, — сказал Тургон дочери, — когда начнется строительство, мы точно будем знать, что лучше использовать.

Вместе с ним Идриль с удовольствием лазила по лесам, училась у мастеров, проверяла кладку, ровняла стены. К ней прислушивались, несмотря на юность.

Через два лета, убедившись в ее увлеченности и горячем желании не только помогать, но и творить, Тургон взял дочь с собой. Поглядеть на долину, которой дал раскатистое имя Тумладен.

— Широкая долина, — лицо Идриль сияло улыбкой, и солнце плясало в ее волосах, — но я бы выбрала Долина-Чаша.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы нас так скоро нашли?

— Нет.

Теперь Тургон яснее понимал, что хочет воплотить и чему дать жизнь, а вслушиваясь в песню ручьев на Амон Гварет, понял, какое имя даст своему городу. Ондолиндэ, что значит «Скала Музыки Вод». Не стоило забывать того, что привёл его сюда.

— Или Гондолин. Скрытая скала. Тоже хорошо.

— Это синдарин.

— Значит, у твоего города будет два имени, как у нолдо. Отцовское и материнское. Едем?

На обратной дороге Тургон долго обдумывал эту мысль, и чем дальше, тем больше ему нравилось относится к городу, как к живому существу.

Не так. Как к ребенку, как к младшему сыну, как к брату Идриль, рожденному из той же любви, что и она.

Додумав это, Тургон сильнее натянул поводья коня. Тот жалобно заржал: хозяин, пощади.

Это неправильно думать о своем творении, как о живом, и слишком привязываться к мертвому камню, к городу, основание которого еще даже не заложили. Разве не на этом поймали мастера Феанаро?

Но Тургон хотел найти выражение той любви, что жила в его сердце, и хоть как-то воплотить ее в мир.

Вернувшись, он призвал к себе Эктелиона — лучшего в Амане мастера фонтанов, и лишь спросил, возьмется ли он за решение непростой задачи. Глаза Эктелиона зажглись радостью. Он не отказал и с тех пор каждую неделю приносил новый чертеж. Когда дела позволяли, Тургон призывал своего вассала и вместе с ним пытался понять, как лучше воплотить задуманное. Они часто спорили до хрипоты, потому что больше всего на свете Эктелион любил бегущую воду и часто перегибал палку, например, желая поставить фонтан во двор каждого дома. После этих споров, попивая приготовленное загодя горячее вино, Тургон чувствовал себя живым и счастливым.

Еще через год Идриль привела к нему Глорфинделя.

— Отец, я все рассказала. Советник Глорфиндель и его родичи тоже желают участвовать в строительстве крепостных стен и оборонительных сооружений.

Тургон хотел пожурить дочь за слишком большую неосмотрительность, а потом вспомнил, как нахваливал отец стены Барад-Эйтель, которые тоже строил Глорфиндель.

— Заходи, родич Эленвэ, и принимайся за дело.

Эти двое вместе с Идриль привели и остальных, разделявших с Тургоном его дела и чаяния, с которых он взял слово хранить молчание до времени.

Аредэль говорила, что зря он развел такую таинственность, и что все, известное троим, вскоре разнесут на своих хвостах сороки. Но и она молчала и ни слова не говорила никому из своих приятелей. Ни Куруфину, ни Карантиру, ни Келегорму, которых Тургон не выносил.

— Ты же считаешь это глупостью.

Сестра как раз заканчивала обтачивать свой кинжал с необычайно длинным и острым лезвием.

— Да. Считаю. Но ты мой брат и тебе это важно. А кроме того, — добавила она с внезапной горячностью, — мы с тобой шли через Льды и охотились на белых медведей. Ты не бросал меня и остальных в Арамане и не пытался сделать вид, что ничего не было, а мы по собственной глупости потерялись по дороге!

Сказав это, Аредэль с силой швырнула кинжал в деревянный щит, стоящий неподалеку.

— Не понимаю, как Хуан, умнейший пес, выбрал себе в хозяева этого дурака!

— Любовь зла, полюбишь и Келегорма.

— О, ну конечно! Даю тебе слово, братец, что я буду умнее и приведу домой кого-нибудь более приличного.

Тургон в это не верил. С Аредэль сталось бы притащить домой что-то бледное, похожее на змею и мрачное, широко улыбнуться родителям, подхватить избранника поперек живота и сказать: «Мама-папа, это мой супруг, и теперь он будет с нами жить. Правда, он замечательный?» В тот день матушка чуть не уронила в огонь свои труды по истории, а отец едва не поседел.

— Ириссэ, сейчас же положи змея, где взяла!

— Ну па-ап, я хочу его любить!

— Ириссэ, змеи не любят эльдар, они-то к своим сородичам плохо относятся!

— А я его заставлю!

— Нет, melde, заставлять любить кого-то против воли — это насилие и искажение. Ты его сейчас задушишь.

— Ну ла-адно…

Ни от кого прежде бедная змеюка не удирала столь быстро, как от двенадцатилетней, жаждущей любви девчонки. Честно говоря, будущего мужа Аредэль стоило пожалеть уже сейчас.

В шестидесятом году Солнца кольцо осады вокруг Ангбанда замкнулось.

Через четыре года, в строжайшей тайне, выбрав самых неболтливых и достойных, Тургон начал строительство.

И, как всегда, оказалось, что на бумаге все и близко не так, как на самом деле. Будь его воля, он бы не вылезал из известки, раствора, щебня и мрамора, и поселился бы посреди строительных лесов и балок, сколько радости и света ему давало и возведение города, и даже возникающие трудности. Само собой, они вылезали то тут, то там.

И все же город поднимался, и тянул к солнцу ростки-дома и веточки-улицы.

Когда на двадцатый год от начала строительства солнце повернуло на осень, в облике статного эльда из тэлери пришел Ульмо.

Речь его была краткой.

— Я буду защищать твой город, сколько могу, пока не свершится рок нолдор. Никто против твоей воли не найдёт дороги сюда. Но помни о том, что ныне время не то, что прежде, и течет в десять раз быстрее, сын Нолофинвэ. Не прикипай сердцем к этим белым камням и фонтанам. Будь готов действовать. Спасение и надежда для тебя и всех нолдор возможны лишь из-за моря.

Тургон понял хорошо, если половину. Но его родители были большими друзьями с Ульмо и научили любви к морю, доверию к нему и свободе и Финьо, и его самого, и Аредэль, и заснувшего во льдах Аракано.

Тело охватил незнакомый трепет.

Тургон поклонился и стал на одно колено:

— Я все исполню.

Так было должно и правильно.

Над долиной Тумладен вспыхнул и погас радужный купол. Ульмо исчез, а некоторые из строителей, растревоженные его обликом, отводили глаза. Тургон хлопнул в ладоши.

— За работу!

С неохотой он возвращался в ставший вдруг постылым Невраст, и ездил на советы в Хитлум, хотя и был счастлив видеть отца и брата. Но все эти разговоры ужасно отвлекали от строительства. Тургон с удовольствием посылал бы вместо себя Идриль или Аредэль, но это значило неминуемо разоблачить себя. Кроме того, у сестры государственные заботы живо вылетали из головы.

Пока же он наслаждался безопасными дорогами и возможностью повидать близких.

Спустя тридцать лет после начала строительства вышла замуж Артанис. Жених был сдержан и скромен, а Артанис ходила гордая собой. Отец подарил ей ожерелье из ярких, цвета предвечной синевы самоцветов; Тургон — шкатулку с золотыми птицами и цветами; Финрод — затейливые подобия Лаурелина и Тельпериона. В тот миг, когда взгляд Тургона упал на свадебный дар Артанис, он понял: перед его дворцом тоже должны расти такие деревья.

После здравниц и песен в честь новобрачных он вместе с Финродом среди высоких скал любовался на звезды и вспоминал былое, то, что осталось на другом берегу: Эленвэ, песни Амариэ, переход через Льды, когда они стали братьями не по только по крови, но и по духу.

Ничто так не объединяет, как пережитое вместе горе.

— Чем ты занят теперь? — Спросил отчего-то грустный Финрод.

— Правлю и строю. А ты?

— Строю и правлю.

— Как закончишь — пригласишь в гости?

— Если получится. А ты?

— Я сначала закончу. Но вот эту троицу, — внизу вместе с Аредэль громко хохотали Карантир, Келегорм и Куруфин, — я точно на порог не пущу.

Теперь Тургон хотелось сносить головы и говорить гадости, как всегда, когда видел детей мастера Феанаро и вспоминал, ЧТО на самом деле связывает его с ними.

Ничто так не объединяет, как пролитая кровь и ненависть.

Тургон бы половину вечности отдал, чтобы не чувствовать себя убийцей.

— Ты суров к ним.

— А ты слишком мягок. Помяни мое слово, — Тургон с трудом удерживал досаду, — однажды их норов возьмёт свое и они впутают тебя в смертельную опасность. Прости, я говорю глупости…

Не стоило говорить Финроду этих слов. Их беседа, столь чистосердечная и прямодушная, увяла, как цветы после заморозка. Тургон тогда еще не знал, что это их последний разговор в этой жизни.

Ночью после торжества ему приснилась долина Тумладен и долговязый, похожий на журавля мальчик-подросток с золотыми волосами.

— Отец, — он улыбался, как Идриль и Эленвэ, — возвращайтесь с сестрой поскорее. Я скучаю.

И Тургон, не сворачивая в Невраст, отправился в долину Тумладен. Глорфиндель провел его через семь врат, рассказывая о том, какие улучшения внес.

— Ради обороны.

Тургон одобрил это и подарил другу и вассалу новые инструменты. Его город, его сердце и жизнь должны быть защищены лучше всех в Белерианде, лучше Хитлума и Дориата. Ни один родитель не захочет пережить собственного ребёнка.

Еще через двадцать лет строительство было кончено, а Ульмо напомнил о заключенном договоре.

— Я пришлю вестника тебе, Турукано. Будь готов.

Но тогда эти слова казались далеки, как звезда. Прежде чем уйти из Невраста, Тургон оставил во дворце на стене свой меч, щит, шлем и кольчугу и, не оглядываясь назад, вместе с сестрой и подданными тайными тропами отправился в путь.

В город, который он строил для них всех, в Ондолиндэ, Песню в Камне, летящую к небесам, где их ждали мозаики на площадях, зеленая тишина и прохлада садов, песни фонтанов и золотая сеть рассветов и закатов.

К празднику Врат Лета они достигли цели.

Увидев Гондолин впервые, Аредэль не сдержала восхищения.

— Какой красивый! Братец, да это лучшее из того, что ты сотворил!

А Идриль почти пропела:

— Нам здесь жить.

Тургон же сказал просто:

— Здравствуй, дитя мое. Дай посмотреть на тебя…

И город, счастливый в своей юности, его дитя и младший сын, порождение той же любви, что и Идриль, распахнул врата, приветствуя и даря счастьем и свободой.

«Дайте посмотреть и на вас, сестра, отец»…

Тургон в нетерпении пришпорил коня.

До прихода вестника Ульмо оставалось долгих триста семьдесят шесть лет.

До гибели самого Тургона и его города, рожденного в любви и из любви, в огне предательства оставалось триста девяносто четыре года.

Всего триста девяносто четыре года.

Тургон останется со своим городом до конца. И после.


End file.
